Currently there are many liquid type products in the market, such as body lotion, shampoo, etc., all the containers of which are provided with a spray nozzle structure design (as shown in FIG. 5). The bottom of such spray nozzle 1 has a piston shaft 2, which is inserted into a cylinder 4 installed under the container cover 3, while the portion of the shaft that is jutting out from the cylinder 4 top through the container cover 3 is built into an integrated cover 5, the integrated cover 5 is provided with female threading 6, and the piston shaft 2's top section of the spray nozzle 1 is provided with a section of male threading 7 to match with that female threading 6 ring; the female and the male threading 6 and 7 are interlocked with each other holding the spray nozzle 1 at depressed and retracted condition, this will make displaying of products on market floor more convenient. However, such depressed and retracted structure of the spray nozzle is still considered not ideal during practical application, and has the following drawbacks.
By depressing the spray nozzle 1, the user draws out the liquid content in the container through the cylinder 4 by way of vacuum suction. Nevertheless, in this structure, the spray nozzle 1 remains in extending and protruding position under normal condition (as illustrated in FIG. 6), as a result, a water receptacle will be formed at the female threading 6 of the integrated cover 5, which receives water drops attached to the piston shaft 2 and the integrated cover 5 due to splashing, then the way of application by depressing the spray nozzle 1 will bring such water into the cylinder 4, consequently the phenomenon of diluting or deteriorating of the solution inside will arise.
Therefore, developing a structure for more ideal and more desirable water infiltration-proof structure design for the spray nozzle, in order to keep the liquid inside the cylinder 4 from being diluted, or even to wipe off the water drops on the surface, and prevent them from infiltrating, will certainly be a new type of product expected by the consumers, and should be a developing goal requiring efforts by the concerned industries.